Saigado Publishing
Saigado Comic Publishing (彩画堂) is a h dojinshi circle famous for publishing hentai parodies, especially of game console fighting games. The Saigado studio frequently parodies the King of Fighters, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Guilty Gear X in its doujinshi. The Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin series (Seinin-series) and Hana's Holiday series (Hanasan no Kyuujitsu) are two original works by the studio. Saigado has a distinct style with rounder, less messy, and arguably more realistically drawn characters than a lot of their source material. Despite the wide range of fetishes depicted in Saigado comics fans are often pleasantly surprised to see all participants enjoying their couplings. The lack of rape, realism in depictions of sex, body type, and even atmosphere/backgrounds make the Saigado Studio one of the best artistic studios in Doujinshi publishing. Members of the Studio Ishoku Dougen is the only member of the Saigado Saigado Circle. His prior works, before Saigado, were in another circle called Moriman Shouten. Moriman Shouten published a series of books called Katze which feature a distinct Saigado art-style. Dougen participated in Katze 10 to the final volume, Katze 15, and additionally Round 2. Round 2 is a single book featuring only Dougen's artwork. The original publication of 'Suite For My Suite' by the Saigado studio was drawn by Ishoku Dougen. More information needed Prominent Releases This is a description of the releases made by the Saigado Art Studio. After the descriptions, a full list of releases has been included for collecting information. Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin ボクの成年貢献人 / ぼくの成年貢献人 This series, also know as the Seinin-series, is an original series about a young boy whose rich parents died, leaving him with an incredible debt. The boy is named Gendai Kouichi, and while he has a trust fund, he must be married to access it. The legal guardian he is appointed is his father's sexy secretary, and he is given the option of marrying her to end his debts. While Gendai lusts after his guardian, the reappearence of his childhood love complicates issues. An insert featuring a preview of a long awaited new installment in the series was distributed with The Athena & Friends 2006 doujinshi at Comiket 71 in December 2006. A release date of the 12th of March 2007 was given. *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 (ボクの成年貢献人 1 / ぼくの成年貢献人 1) 2000 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Vol. 2 (ボクの成年貢献人 Vol. 2 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Vol. 2) 2000 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 3 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 3 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 3) 2001 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 4 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 4 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 4) 2001 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 5 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 5 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 5) 2002 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 6 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 6 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 6) 2004 *Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 7 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 7 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 7) 2007 Hana's Holiday ハナさんの休日 This is an original series about a 24 year old OL (office lady) named Hana. At work she is percieved as prudish and uninteresting. She discovers her university teacher Tsukiko has a secret life of sexual deviancy and learns about sexuality from her. From then on Hana then engages in many different sexual activities outside work. It was originally serialised from January 2005 to July 2006 in the magazine Men's Action (メンズアクション) published by Futabasha. It was collected as two tanboken published under Futabasha's Action Comics line of books. The second tanboken featured one original Holiday (each serialised chapter is numbered as a "Holiday") that had not been published in Men's Action prior to its cancellation in July 2006. * Hana's Holiday (ハナさんの休日) 2005 * Hana's Holiday 2nd Season (ハナさんの休日 2nd Season) 2006 Hinomaru-kun no Kae! ひの丸クンの変っ！ This was an original comedy hentai series about a boy born into a military family who is raised and forced to live as a girl. He is enrolled in a girl-only school and attends pretending to be a girl. His fellow students discover his gender and are sympathetic for him and engage with sex with him out of curiosity. One of their teachers discovers his secret and she continually attempts to sexually abuse him, while he tries to evade her. The story was originally serialised and published sporadically in Men's Young magazine (メンズヤング) from April 1998 to December 1999. Saigado did not originally conclude the story. Following the success of Hana's Holiday, Hinomaru-kun no Kae! was collected and republished as a tanboken in 2006 in Futabasha's Action Comics line. The tanboken featured a new conclusion to the story and also republished an earlier story CHECK Shitenetsu from Men's Young in August 1997. * Hinomarukun no Kae! (ひの丸クンの変っ！) 2006 King of Fighters Series The Saigado studio has produced more work on the King of Fighters series than any other subject. Athena and Friends Series アテナ＆フレンズ These doujins spoof of King of Fighters characters, specifically Athena Asamiya and Sie Kensou. These releases spanned from 1998 and 1999, annually with specials. The Athena and Friends S (アテナ＆フレンズ スペシャル) Special release in 2001 features one of the first Shotacon scenes in the Saigado library. A 2002 release labeled '02 resumed the annual release, however there was no '03 release. In 2003 a Special Version of Chaos edition was released, focusing on Athena and Kensou's relationship. *Athena and Friends '97 (アテナ＆フレンズ '97) 1997 *Athena and Friends '98 (アテナ＆フレンズ '98) 1998 *Athena and Friends '99 (アテナ＆フレンズ '99) 1999 *(作品番号23) Athena and Friends S (アテナ＆フレンズ スペシャル) 2001 — Athena and Friends Special Yuri and Friends Series ユリ＆フレンズ This series featured annual releases from 1996 and 2001. Another spoof of King of Fighters, the Yuri and Friends featured an array of stories using various characters from the King of Fighters stable. A unique feature in these releases is that some of the Yuri and Friends releases were released in full color issues, adding to their collectibility. After the last annual, many specials featuring characters from the series have been released. *Yuri and Friends '96 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96) 1996 This issue starts the series as Mai Shiranui and King have male members which they use upon Yuri Sakazaki. The doujinshi includes pin-ups of more Mai, Yuri and King, as well as pin-ups of Mature, Vice, Athena and Leona. *Yuri and Friends '96 Plus (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96 Plus) 1996 This issue is bascially just a collection of pin-ups of Sie Kensou with Athena Asemiya, Kasumi Todoh and Ryo Sakazaki, Iori Yagami with Vice and Mature, and Leona with Ralf and Clark. Even though Yuri Sakazaki is on the cover of the issue, she's not featured in the pics. *Yuri and Friends '97 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'97) 1997 Mai Shiranui and King return, using their male members on Yuri again, except this time Kagura Chizuru joins in, also having a male member. The story ends with Ryo and Robert catching the girls in the act, and forcing Mai, King and Kagura to eat Yuri's lousy cooking. The issue also includes a mini-story of Chris and Shermie. *Yuri and Friends '98 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'98) 1998 Again, Mai and King have their way with Yuri while trying to keep Ryo, Robert and Takuma from finding out. *Yuri and Friends Special- Vice and Mature 1998 Chris has his way with both Vice and Mature (though Vice is also given a male member in this story) and we get a bonus story with Terry Bogard and Blue Mary. *Yuri and Friends 2000 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2000) 2000 In this one Kensou, Chris and Bao all have their way with Vanessa. *Yuri and Friends 2001 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2001) 2001 K9999 and Angel try to help emotionally frigid Kula Diamond 'feel something'. *Yuri and Friends FullColor (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー) Just a collection of pin-ups of Yuri, Mai with Andy, Kensou with Athena, Kagura Chizuru and Kasumi Todoh. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 2 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　2) One of the most popular doujins translated in English, Terry and Andy have fun with Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary, going so far as swapping girlfriends during the act. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 3 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　3) Using a video of Terry and Mary, Andy and Mai show Athena and Kensou what it's like to have sex with someone besides each other. Includes pin-ups of Vanessa, Fio (from Metal Slug), Xiangfei, Whip and Athena. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 4 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　4) 2002 A Capcom/SNK crossover, Sakura idolizes King, and walks in on Ryo and King doing their thing. Both King and Ryo have their way with Sakura. This issue finally has King as a normal woman. Being kinda based on the Capcom VS SNK games, the pin-ups are of Chun Li, Cammy, Vice, Nakoruru and Mai Shiranui. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 5 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　5) 2002 Just a small collection of pin-ups. Kensou and Bao take Hinako in a bathroom, Kensou has both Athena and Kaoru (Athena's fangirl), we get pin-ups of Mai and Mary, and King sleeps with her brother Jean. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 6 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　6) 2003 Terry and Mary stay at Kensou's place, and when they start making love, Kaoru steps in and joins in. The pin-ups include Athena with Kaoru, Chris and Bao dressed as Athena and Shermie (???), Angel and Vanessa. *(作品番号34) Yuri and Friends FullColor 7 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　7) Staying at some kind of tropical resort, Mai is bored as Terry and Andy run off and leave her alone. Chris, Bao and Kensou keep her company. Pin-ups are of Vanessa and Mary getting the same treatment. *Yuri and Friends FullColor 8 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　8) 2006 Another collection of pin-ups. The first set features Mai getting gang-banged by Terry, Andy, Kensou, and three other guys. The second shows Kensou making it with Momoko, while Athena assists in the background. The third set features Bonne Jenet in a threesome with two young boys. *Yuri and Friends Mai SP (ユリ＆フレンズ マイスペシャル) 2003 — Mai Special Mai and Andy are getting hot in a public park restroom when Andy calls Kensou to come take pictures of them in action. The police show up and Andy runs away to act as decoy while Mai hides in a stall. Kensou shows up before Andy returns and, after some foreplay, Kensou and Mai run off and hide out in the park, where they go at it. Pin-ups are of Bao, Hinako, Kaoru, Kula, Vanessa, Kasumi, Xiangfei, and a bonus story about King and her brother Jean. *Yuri and Friends Hinako-Max Hinako and Sie Kensou, making love inspired by Kensou's videos of himself with Athena. Also includes a bonus story of Kensou and Mai sneaking into a public restroom so Kensou can take nude photos of her. Of course, things heat up and they go at it. *Yuri and Friends Blue Mary Special 2005 Mary is hired to protect Rock Howard and they hide out at Kensou's apartment. Unfortunately for Mary, Kensou is a bisexual freak and Mary must sastisfy his urges in order to keep him away from Rock. Another story involves Mary losing a bet to Chris, Kensou and Rock, having to let them gangbang her. A third story has Kensou and Athena treat Kaoru as their sexslave. This is probably the biggest issue Saigado released. *Yuri and Friends Jenny Special 2005 Story about Bonne Jenet having her way with Chris. Extra pin-up art includes Momoko. Miscellaneous Releases These releases encompass various other animes and video games that the studio has produced. Neon Genesis Evangelion Saigado produced four doujins based on the NGE series very early in its inception. While these were re-released with new artwork, there have been only 4 releases. *Left Eye Doujin *Right Here *Suite for my Sweet *Feel my Vibe (This was also released in an "uncensored" version. This consisted of changing the cover and contents page art, and changing the black censor blocks to white. Additionally pages 45-60 (the MisatoxShinji side story "another time another place") from the original release are not included in this version.) Street Fighter These spoofs of Street Fighter remain popular with Saigado fans. *Sakura vs. Yuri and Friends Based on the Capcom VS SNK series, it's basically pin-ups of Ryu and Ryo sleeping with Yuri and Sakura, and Ken having his way with both Mai Shiranui and Chun Li. We also get pin-ups of Nakoruru, Vice, King and Cammy. *Sakura and Friends Quince Jam Cody escaped from jail, ending up in Karin's mansion, where the horny schoolgirl takes out all her sexual aggressions on him, which proves too much for the ex-Final Fight hero to handle. The issue also features pin-ups of Rainbow Mika and some random guys. Others *The Sport of Fortune (spoof of Ah! Megami Sama!) 2005 *Sexual Samurais (spoof of Samurai Showdown) Saigado Maniax The MX series, Saigado Maniax, are shota comics by Saigado. The studio began publishing the Maniax series after his 28th publication, "Athena and Friends 2002", and continues to do currently. These books are released much to the delight of fans of both genders. The MX comics contain sexual relationships between two males and between older women with younger males. The presence of younger males has been more evident in the non MX releases. *British Bear Boy (spoof of Guilty Gear XX) 2003 *Chris Maniax (spoof of King of Fighters) *Syota-Nize (various spoofs) *Space Cumboy (spoof of Culian) List of Published Work Doujinshi Published by Saigado Comics Publishing This list is numbered in chronological order of release: * 01 - Left Eye * 02 - Right Here * 03 - The Yuri and Friends 96 * 04 - The Yuri and Friends 96 Plus * 05 - Suite For My Sweet * 06 - Feel My Vibe * 07 - The Yuri and Friends '97 * 08 - The Athena and Friends '97 * 09 - The Yuri and Friends Special * 10 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 1 * 11 - The Yuri and Friends '98 * 12 - The Athena and Friends '98 Come Unto Me Kaoru * 13 - Sakura and Friends Quince Jam * 14 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 2 * 15 - Left Eye (5th Anniversary) * 16 - Right Here (5th Anniversary) * 17 - The Athena and Friends '99 Athena & Bao * 18 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 * 19 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 3 * 20 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Vol. 2 * 21 - The Yuri and Friends 2000 * 22 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 3 * 23 - Sakura vs. Yuri and Friends * 24 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 4 Sakura vs. Yuri Edition * 25 - Suite For My Sweet (5th Anninversary) * 26 - Feel My Vibe (5th Anniversary) * 27 - The Athena and Friends S Special * 28 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 4 * 29 - The Yuri and Friends 2001 * 30 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 5 * 31 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 5 * 32 - The Athena and Friends 2002 * 33 - The Yuri and Friends Mai Special * 34 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 6 * 35 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume. 6 * 36 - The Athena and Friends Special Version of Chaos * 37 - Sexual Samurais * 38 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 7 * 39 - The Yuri and Friends Hinako-Max * 40 - The Yuri and Friends Mary Special * 41 - The Yuri and Friends Jenny Special * 42 - The Yuri and Friends Full Color 8 * 43 - The Athena and Friends 2006 Doujinshi Published Under the Saigado Maniax Imprint This list is numbered in chronological order of release: * 01 - British Bear Boy * 02 - Syota-nize * 03 - Chris Maniax * 04 - Space Cumboy Serialised Titles Published by Futabasha These series were published in various hentai comics and magazines: * CHECK Shitenetsu (serialised in Men's Young) * Hinomaru-kun No Kae! (serialised in Men's Young) * Hana's Holiday (serialised in Men's Action) * Haken no Muuko-san (to be serialised in Bi-Weekly Pizazz) Tanboken Published by Futabasha These tanboken are published by Futabasha under the Action Comics label: * Hana's Holiday * Hinomaru-kun No Kae! * Hana's Holiday 2nd Season Works Published by the Moriman Shouten Circle * 4-Your-Love (pulished in Katze 10) * Ussokun Wo Idirou (published in Katze 11) * Skuld No Henshin Shiyou Sooshiyou (published in Katze 12) * Shinjikun A Go Go (published in Katze 13) * Shinjikun A Go Go Go! (published in Katze 14) * EVA Illustration & Dougensan No Shousessou Special Gekijou Chunli No (published in Katze 15) * Round 2 Collaborative Works * The Sport of Fortune (an Oh My Goddess! hentai doujinshi collaboration with Chimatsurya Hompo & Mechanical Code circle) See also *Crimson Comics *Dansing Queen *Demongeot *Hen-Rei-Kan External links *Saigado Comic Publishing official website *Saigado's Hinomaru-kun no Kae! webpage *Saigado's Haken no Muuko-san webpage *Saigado's author profile on FUTABASHAnet Category:H dojin creators Category:Manga distributors